everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Patchworks Inc/Drawing Prompts!
Do you ever get stumped on what to draw? Well, I've complied a list of drawing prompts that might be able to help with that! #Draw something inspired by a season. #What's your star sign? Draw something inspired by yours. ##What's your OC's star sign? Draw something inspired by theirs. #Think of an OC you tend to draw facing the same way. Draw them facing the other way, showing an uncommon expression/emotion as they usually would. #Draw something inspired a song that like. ##Draw something inspired one of your OC's theme songs, if the have any. #Draw something inspired by a fashion style you like. #Draw something inspired by a story you like, whether it be a movie, fairytale, book, etc. #What's your favorite color? What emotion does it convey to you? What does it remind you of? Draw something inspired by a color. ##Want a challenge? Use this generator to pick a random color for you, and use that! (Double bonus: Which OC does this color most remind you of? Draw them!) #Draw something inspired by a certain holiday. ##Draw your OC celebrating a holiday. ##Draw your OC in a Halloween costume. ##Draw ship art for Valentine's Day <33 ##Or just draw ship art. It's all good either way. Ship art is always good. ##Draw your OC on their birthday, or at a birthday party. ##And etc. What kind of holidays does your OC celebrate? #Draw your OC doing one of their hobbies. #Draw something inspired by a certain weather pattern, or certain time of day. ##Draw your OC doing something in a certain type of weather, or during a certain time of day. (Does your OC like to ice skate, or splash in the puddles when it rains? Are they afraid of thunderstorms? Etc.) #Draw something inspired by a certain element. #Draw your OC in an AU. #Don't just draw your OC talking, draw them saying something in a different manner. Draw them yelling, complimenting, whining, etc. You can find many more here. #Draw something angsty. #Draw something troubling or challenging for your OC. Maybe it's brushing their long hair in morning, going into a place they find scary, keeping their pet under control, etc. #Draw something inspired by something you heard today, or a quote you love. #Draw something with tons of details. #Look through some old art of yours. Try redrawing it and see how you've improved. #Who was the most recent you have seen? Or are you hanging out with someone right now? Which OC of yours is that person most like? Draw that OC! (Or you could draw that person.) #Draw your OCs interacting with each other. #Draw your OCs in one of your favorite places to be. #A classic: genderswapped. #Read through your oldest character's page. It can help bus ideas (and show you how you've improved in your writing as well), so draw whatever ideas it gives you now that it didn't back then. #Draw a character of your with exaggerated body features representing their personality and mannerisms. #Sometimes you just need to lay back. Draw something simple and easy that you find fun. #Try drawing with straight on with a pen. (And, no, not a friction erasable pen.) It's a fun challenge and after a while it's not as hard as you may think it is! #Draw something for one of your fandoms, whether it be a TV show, a book series, or a comic you really like. Fan art is super fun! #Draw something inspired by an animal (or draw a furry)! ---- Since it was the 20th of February when I posted this (according to my time zone), I will add one more prompt everyday till the end of the month because I posted the blog with 20 prompts. Category:Blog posts